


nude beach

by heretowriteshit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Nude Beach, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Young!Kabby but not on their teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretowriteshit/pseuds/heretowriteshit
Summary: “No.” Abby says to her best friend, Callie Cartwig, with her sternest voice.“Oh come on, Abby. We are in Europe and your stupid boyfriend is abandoning you right now, let’s live for awhile,” Callie responds and throwing herself at their hotel bed. “There would be a lot of shirtless- oh naked hot guy and sexy beautiful girls. Let’s have fun with them.”





	nude beach

**Author's Note:**

> Callie, Abby and Marcus are in their mid-twenties in this fic. I don't want you guys to get confused :)

“No.” Abby says to her best friend, Callie Cartwig, with her sternest voice.

“Oh come on, Abby. We are in Europe and your stupid boyfriend is abandoning you right now, let’s live for awhile,” Callie responds and throwing herself at their hotel bed. “There would be a lot of shirtless- oh naked hot guy and sexy beautiful girls. Let’s have fun with them.” She closes her eyes and a smile appears on her lips. Abby just rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

“First of all, Marcus is not stupid and he is not abandoning me. He just has been busy since he got this job at his father’s firm. You know, he wants to prove his dad that he is worthy to inherited the firm from him.”

Callie snorts at what Abby has just said. Suddenly she jumps from their bed and packs her things.

“Really? No, Callie. I do not allow you to go to a nude beach. I mean someone could records you and uploads it to some porn sites.” Abby tries to stop Callie by grabbing her bag. But Callie is faster than her.

“You are thinking too much, babe. Besides I’m not alone, like it or not you are coming with me. Please Abby, you only live once,” Callie winks at her and there is a big grin on her face. “Marcus doesn’t need to know, and if he knew it would not be a big problem. He would think it is hot.”

“Oh God, where did you get that idea? He would be furious.”

“No, trust me. Pack your things and meet me in the lobby in 5 minutes. We are going to have so much fun!” Callie yells and get out from their hotel room, leaving Abby behind with her mouth is hanging open. Abby shakes her head, she can’t believe at her best friend’s behavior. Maybe Callie is eighteen years old girl trapped in twenty four years old woman’s body. Who knows?

 

***

 

“Shit Abby. Look at that hot guy” Callie nudges Abby’s arm. “He’s hotter than Marcus, isn’t he?”

Abby sighs. “No.”

“Okay fine. Let’s take our shirt off. It’s weird that we are the only one who still wears our clothes.”

“Okay but I will stay in my bikini. I don’t want someone stares at my boobs although there are a lot of topless girls here.”

“Suit yourself.”

They take their clothes off. Callie is excited and Abby has to admit that she loves that Callie is having fun. After Diana dumped her a few weeks ago, this is the first time she witnesses Callie is genuinely happy.

“I’m going to bang one of these girls or boys.” Callie whispers to Abby while applying sunscreen on her skin.

“Callie!” yells Abby with her eyes wide open.

“What? I’m single, in case you are forget, and you should have some fun,” she pauses for a second and wiggles her eyebrows. “Flirt with some guys, that’s not count as cheating by the way and you look absolutely hot in that black bikini, Abby.”

Abby rolls her eyes. It is become her favorite thing to do if Callie starts saying some bullshits.

“No. I’m fine here just laying on my stomach and enjoying the sun. You can go and have your fun, but please don’t sleep with a stranger because it means that I don’t know where you will be and it worries me so much.” Abby says with a soft voice, looking at Callie with pleading eyes.

“Okay, mother” Callie responds and Abby laughs out loud.

Callie leaves Abby alone and goes to a bar nearby.

Abby puts sunscreen on her skin before she lays down on her stomach on her towel.

She closes her eyes and suddenly she misses Marcus. This past month has been hell. He works non-stop. He always gets home at 9 pm and after small talk they went to bed. They had breakfast together but it would last about 10 minutes before his father called him and then they talked about work.

She misses the old Marcus, before he worked with his father. She knows it is so selfish but she can’t help it. She wants him for herself, alone.

And of course she misses his touch. The last time they had sex was a month ago. She misses they way he kisses her, the way his hands rub her bare back, and when he goes down on her.

She misses the last part the most.

And she can feel her pussy is getting wet because of that thought.

“Just one day, it’s all that I asked. Just one day with him.” She murmurs to herself (or maybe prays?)

Suddenly she feels someone sits beside her. And that’s not Callie, she is one hundred percent sure of it. So she ignores it.

“A beautiful lady should not be alone in this beach.”

Come a familiar voice that make her eyes wide open in a light speed. She turns her head to where the voice came and there he is.

A man with dark hair, a handsome smile on his face and of course shirtless.

“Oh my God!” she yells and throws herself at that man. Abby puts her one hand around his neck while the other one is running on his hair. “Marcus- how?”

“Well, I missed my girl. It’s been five days since the last time I saw her.” Marcus replies her and resting his hands on her hips, circling her bare skin with his thumbs.

“I missed you too.” Abby says softly with tears on her eyes.

“Oh don’t cry, sweetheart.” He looks at her with his iconic worried face.

Abby chuckles at this clueless man. So she leans down and kisses him passionately.

Oh she missed the taste of his mouth so much.

He grabs her at the nape of her neck and leaning up to deepen their kiss. Her fingers of one hand curl into his hair and with her other hand she clutches onto his broad shoulders.

He sucks her bottom lip and before release it. He looks straight into her eyes and he realized something.

“Why aren’t you naked, Abby? It’s a nude beach.”

“Do you want me to?” She asks him.

“Why not?” He responds with a smirk on his face.

Abby runs her hands on his jaw and feels his stubble. “Do you want that hot guy over there watch me in all my glory?” Abby tilts her head to a naked guy that is standing not too far from them. Marcus turns his head to see that guy and back to Abby again.

“Then let’s make sure that he knows you are mine.” Marcus grabs her hips and lays her down at the towel. Abby let out a high pitch noise and now she is beneath him and he just realized that he never seen Abby in this black bikini before.

“Abby, as much as I love you in this I prefer you naked.” Marcus whispers in her ears, toying the tie of her bikini.

“Marcus! We can find more private place, like your room maybe?” She purposes.

“But where’s the fun?” He smirks at her and untying her bikini. He takes it off and now she’s topless. 

It’s been years since the first time he saw her naked, but she always takes his breath away. “Abby you are beautiful. I’m lucky to have you and I don’t want you to forget that.” He says while showering her face with little kisses.

“Marcus-“

He silences her by pressing his lips against hers. He kisses her hungrily and Abby opens her mouth slightly. Instead deepening the kiss, Marcus breaks it.

He looks her straight in the eyes. “I missed you so much and I’m about to make you feel so good, and I can’t wait to savor every drop that is a result of what I’m going to do to you.”

Abby shivers at his voice then nods her head.

Marcus gives her a peck on her lips and start kissing her jawline, down to her neck while his left hand squeezing her right breast and playing with her hard nipple. Abby let out a low moans and it makes Marcus’ cock twitch.

He snakes his way down to her breasts slowly using the tip of his tongue.

“Oh look at this round, firm, breasts. I missed them. I missed licking your hard nipples and hearing your moan when I did that. I missed burying my head between them after I made love to you.” Marcus says and sucks on her left nipple while her right hand busy massaging her right breast. Abby makes a louder moan than before.

“Be quite, sweetheart.”

“Marcus- oh!” She can’t even finished her words because Marcus doesn’t pay attention to her anymore. He gives it to her right nipple.

Bored playing with her breasts, he traces her heavenly body with the tip of her tongue again. He stops at her belly button, flicking his tongue in and out, and sucking. She moans with delight at the sensation, and needs his mouth on her clit. Her hands are directing his head, trying desperately to push him down to that lovely spot, but he resists, he wants to make her wait a few seconds longer.

“Let’s take this off first, shall we?” Marcus lifts her hips and taking off her underwear.

Abby spreads her legs for him so he can see the picture of her swollen, heavy, and absolutely ripe pussy.

Marcus growls at that picture. He finally moves his head to the promise land, inhaling deeply at the scent of her arousal. Her pussy is already drenched, ready to be taken, ready to be ravaged. He plants small sucking kisses around the perimeter of her clit. Abby makes a half gasping-moan at his touch.

The faint musk of her juices fills Marcus’ nose, causing him to close his eyes. He can’t take it anymore.

Abby has to cover her mouth, preventing someone to look at them when Marcus’ tongue does it's magic at her. Licking her dripping wet pussy with one long slurp. Marcus nuzzles his nose, mouth, and chin deep into her wet sex.

"Your pussy tastes so good. I could eat you forever. Have you come in my mouth again and again. Until you're too sore to walk properly.”

His words make Abby weak and she can feel his stubble rubbing her clit and it makes her lose more control.

“Oh Marcus!” She bites her bottom lip. She is helpless.

As he ravishes her clit with his mouth, he slides two fingers into her pussy.

Abby arches her back in absolute approval, and tries to speak, but all that comes out are sounds of delight. She thrusts her hips into his face, burying him there. Marcus starts kissing and sucking, flicking his tongue exactly on the spots she loves. Her wetness builds by the second, and the sounds of him consuming every drop only adds to her excitement. Her orgasm starts to build.

“Marcus I’m going to come!” Abby says, panting.

Marcus buries his fingers again, and resumes pleasuring her clit at the same time. This time he forcefully presses his fingers into her swollen g-spot. "Go ahead and come for me.” He demands. His fingers are now firmly circling inside of her and the tip of her clit is in between his teeth.

Her juices rush out of her and bath his face. Marcus licks her pussy clean thoroughly, and with one last teeth-tongue stab at her clit, he moves his face from between her thighs.

He kisses Abby’s lips and pulls her into his body, hugging her. Abby rests her head on his shoulder and kisses his neck.

“You are kind of quite.” Marcus kisses her forehead and rubs her bare back.

“What’s new? Remember when we had sex at your parent’s house?”

Marcus bursts out laughing. “Thanks to me because I was the one that covering your mouth.”

Abby rubs her hand on Marcus’ bare chest. “Why are you here? I mean I’m happy you are here with me but what happened with the firm?”

“Nothing happened. My dad said that I had worked too much and I deserved to take a break. I don’t know what you were telling my mom about our relationship, but she said that I need to fix it. Abby, I- uh- did I do something wrong?” He looks at her with concern in his eyes.

She cups his face and looking back at him. “No. Oh God, no. Marcus you didn’t do anything wrong. I told your mom about you worked non-stop. And I missed you for myself, I know it’s selfish but-“

Marcus cuts her by a peck on her lips. “I’m sorry, Abby.”

“You just gave me your best service, Marcus. You already have my forgiveness,” she grins at him and kisses his lips lightly. “How do you know that I’m here?”

“I knocked on your and Callie’s room but no answer. I checked my phone to call you but you didn’t answer. Then I saw Callie’s snapgram stories and there you are at a nude beach,” he explains to her. “I have to saw it twice to make sure I didn’t see it wrong.”

“Well, here I am naked with my boyfriend who just ate my pussy in public place. Actually that wasn’t enough. Should we move to somewhere more private this time?” Abby says with a smirk.

“Anything you want, sweetheart. Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so be gentle? Thanks! :)


End file.
